


Isn't It Romantic?

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Problems, Rift (Torchwood), Romance, Weevils (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack is trying so hard, but every romantic night he plans falls through. He’s not giving up though.





	Isn't It Romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 526 – Honor/Dishonor at slashthedrabble.

Jack had been trying to find the right moment for weeks, but thanks to Torchwood, his plans kept getting derailed; cancelled dinners, unexpected emergencies, alien invasions, rampaging weevils, Ianto being rendered invisible… It was one problem after another; he was starting to think the Rift didn’t want him to make an honest man of his lover. 

Ianto believed the Rift was at least partially sentient; it certainly seemed to have a warped sense of humour. Maybe it wanted Ianto for itself, although that was never going to happen, not if Jack had anything to say about it. Ianto was his; all Jack wanted was to make it official, if Ianto would have him.

Marriage proposals were supposed to be romantic; it was traditional to take your loved one somewhere nice first, perhaps a meal at a fancy restaurant, or a picnic on the beach, or a moonlit stroll through the botanical gardens… That had been where the rampaging Weevil came in, snarling at them across the flower beds; being romantic was impossible when running flat out chasing a dangerous alien. Still, anything worth having was worth making an effort for, and there was no doubt in Jack’s mind that Ianto was worth any amount of effort. He wasn’t about to give up, it had become a matter of honour; Ianto was getting a properly romantic proposal no matter what it took. He deserved nothing less.

So, back to the drawing board Jack went. The moonlit stroll had failed, the beach picnic idea had sunk when Jack had forgotten to take the tide into account, the reservation at the expensive restaurant had to be cancelled when aliens decided it was the perfect night to invade earth, and as for dancing the night away on the rooftop of Cardiff’s tallest building… Let’s just say it turned out to be a little too windy that night. The CD player blew right off the ledge onto the street below; they were fortunate it hadn’t hit anyone.

Faint heart never won fair Ianto, however, and besides, what were a few minor setbacks when measured against eternity together? Jack just needed to come up with another idea and plan more carefully. Check the weather forecast, the Rift predictor, and if the beach was involved, schedule the occasion for low tide to avoid getting half drowned or washed away. He could do this!

The Rift was dormant, the weather was mild, dry, and windless, the clear sky full of stars. Even the setting was perfect, the roof garden of their flat, with soft music playing in the background. They’d just finished the lavish meal Jack had cooked when he slid from his seat and went down on one knee.

“Ianto Jones, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

“That’s what this was all about? Of course I will, twpsyn. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

Jack just smiled; maybe one day he’d tell Ianto exactly how much trouble he’d gone to!

The End


End file.
